


Amorous Ring-Dong Dance

by krizzlybear



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I apologize if anyone on Twitter is already named HinaBop, why is this a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krizzlybear/pseuds/krizzlybear
Summary: Arisa Ichigaya admires Chisato Shirasagi as both a person and as the bassist of Pastel*Palettes. At a special concert, Arisa takes an opportunity to show her unending support.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Amorous Ring-Dong Dance

In an attempt to not be recognized by anybody, Arisa Ichigaya wore a face mask. She asked Sayo for her spare mask during student council hours earlier in the day, and miraculously, her senpai and disciplinary committee chairperson thought nothing of the request.

On the contrary, it simply came with a small request to make sure that she excuse herself from the afternoon's activity and get plenty of rest, not coming to school the next day if she was still feeling unwell. It was only natural to not want to spread one's germs to the rest of the student council and cause further complications. Good, Arisa thought. She didn't necessarily have to outright lie to Sayo, but either way, a small part of her chided herself for unintentionally skipping out on her responsibilities. She wasn't that kind of girl anymore, but she just had to do this one thing today, no matter what. And nobody could ever know.

Should someone from PoPiPa, or anyone for that matter, find out about Arisa's utterly hopeless crush, she wouldn't be able to face anyone ever. As she lined up outside of the venue, she reassured herself that this was going to be the only time she'd let her intentions be known. Whatever else came afterwards would be left to fate.

She looked around, hoping to see if there were any other girls in the crowd, and for the most part there was a comfortable mix of fans, but it was quite clear that she was in the immediate vicinity of the hardcore crowd. She spotted others a few spots ahead of her brandishing their own happi with different Pastel*Palettes members on it. She could tell who everyone's faves were just based on who they were wearing.

For Arisa, she held on to her ita bag and took out her homemade towel with her oshi's name sewn right across in big letters.

"Ah, your Chisato merch is outstanding!" a random guy behind Arisa said. She nervously jerked her head back and forth, unsure if she was being addressed. She turned around and pointed at herself and let out a "ehhh?!? me?"

A husky fellow with a Chisato headband and PasuPare glow-up fan waved at her, coughing briefly into his elbow.

"Yes! It's quite clear from your bag that you too love Chisato with all your heart. Isn't she just the best?"

Arisa felt a slight mix of apprehension and curiosity. She had never spoken to a stranger in this capacity, but the lingering fandom in the bottom of her heart pushed her to find the courage to share in their common interest. Clearly, she couldn't talk about how she knew Shirasagi-senpai from school, or even from being part of the wider circle of friends that formed from the Girls Band Party.

"Ahahaaa~" Arisa laughed nervously, "I guess you could say that. She's pretty good, yeah."

OOOF! She felt a hearty slap across her back. "Don't need to be so modest!" said another individual, this time a tall, lanky girl, possibly a senior in high school, said rather enthusiastically. "We're all fans, after all. And you probably skipped club activities like me to line up early!"

Big oof indeed. Still, no one was the wiser that Arisa was closer to Chisato than she led on, so she indulged in the friendly conversation just a bit longer until it got closer to the time of the mini-concert.

"Still," the husky man, who eventually introduced himself as Maeno, said. "It must be nice of them to throw a secret live like this. On this day of all days."

Arisa and the other girl, who went by her twitter name HinaBop, nodded in agreement. HinaBop had found out through social media leaks, and even spread the news as soon as she was able to secure a spot in line.

"What about you? We didn't get your name. How did you find out about this live?"

In truth, she found out from Eve, who enthusiastically shared the band's plans when Arisa asked them what they were doing today. She had other plans, but when it came to Chisato and the band, they were hard to get a hold of, so an impromptu live and handshake event was probably the best way to go about her plan. But she couldn't share that with her two fellow fans.

"Ah, well, um, hahahaaa." Come on Arisa, think. Anything. "Well. My...uncle works for the venue...and he told me about it! And you can call me Anpan, I guess."

HinaBop laughed. "Okay, Anpan it is!"

Why Yamabuki Bakery's store special was the first thing to come to mind, Arisa would never know. But she was glad she stopped by to fill up before the concert.

"So Anpan," Maeno followed, "I take it that you'll be shaking hands with Chisato after the concert? She's going to get more than usual today for sure!"

"Aaah, well, yeah I guess." The more she thought about the prospect of being able to talk to Chisato even for just a few moments made Arisa's stomach sink further into her body. Chisato Shirasagi the student was so difficult to approach at school, but maybe talking to Chisato Shirasagi the idol would be a little easier.

There was little time to think about it any further. The doors to the venue opened, and Arisa, taking out her dual kingblades, crossed the threshold and couldn't back out of her wild plan.

The crowd that lined up outside were led downstairs where the stage was set. Very intimate, perhaps maybe a max capacity of 100 at best. There was no way she could hide herself from her friends at PasuPare no matter where she stood. Hopefully the face mask, as well as tying her hair into a high ponytail instead of her usual twintails, would help things. In lieu of her Hanasakigawa uniform, which was stuffed into her ita bag, she wore a simple Pastel*Palettes t-shirt, which didn't stand out as much compared to what the other hardcore fans were wearing.

Still, being by herself felt a little bit lonely. The last time she had come to a concert as a spectator was...Glitter Green? She had been dragged along by Kasumi so long ago. So much has changed since then, Arisa thought, and she was thankful for her dear friends. It was probably because of her time with Poppin' Party that she was able to muster the courage to strike out on her own the way she did tonight. She would thank them later if her plans went well.

Before the venue got too crowded, Arisa spotted HinaBop out in front by the front barrier, guitar-side. She weighed her comfort with a familiar face against the possibility of being spotted, and sighed. There really wasn't a point to any of this if she couldn't see Chisato up-close. And besides, being on Hina's side meant that even if she was spotted by her PasuPare friends, she could at least not make it so obvious that she was there specifically for Chisato.

"Anpan, I'm so excited! Are you ready?" HinaBop, true to fandom form, let out a yell. "HINAAAA! YOU'RE THE BEST!" Arisa flinched at the lanky girl's sudden volume, like damn. Where did that voice come from? What did she get herself into? She did her research into wotagei and the PasuPare calls, but going right into the fire like this felt like a punch to the gut.

Urging herself to calm down, the best Arisa could muster was a faint woohoo, which HinaBop noticed all too well.

"Come on Anpan. This is PasuPare! You gotta be more spirited than that. How would Chisato-chan feel if her fans weren't their loudest?"

Arisa's eyes widened. As ridiculous as HinaBop was with her twitter name, she had a point. She would have to just throw out all of her inhibitions and just go with her heart. And in her heart, she loved Chisato...'s performance.

Sigh.

"Okay. I'll do it." Arisa inhaled through her face mask.

PASUPARE! GO GO!

HinaBop broke out into a laugh. "Good one! PASUPARE! GO GO!"

All of a sudden, the entire venue started cheering in rhythmic unison. PasuPare! Go Go! PasuPare! Go Go! PasuPare! Go Go!

Arisa could feel her stomach suddenly clear up, and all the tension that she had previously felt just melt away. She was just another fan tonight, and starting a chant was just the beginning of everything she was ready to let out.

PasuPare! Go Go!

The house lights went fully dark and the crowd roared. Arisa could feel a little push from behind her, slightly squeezing her up against the front rails. Aside from her ita bag, she didn't care. She was ready.

One by one, the girls from Pastel*Palettes walked out on stage with their gravity and sparkle. Lead vocalist Aya Maruyama stepped up towards her mic with a cute bump in her step as she winked and waved to the capacity crowd standing barely a few metres away from the stage. Lead Guitarist Hina Hikawa waved the double peace at her fans as she slung her guitar strap across her shoulder. Keyboardist Eve Wakamiya grinned with a spirited warrior's fervour as she carefully readied her instrument, wielding it like a samurai readying her sword. Drummer Maya Yamato giggled with her trademark huhehe as she sat down behind her kit.

And there she was. The bassist of PasuPare and child actress. Chisato Shirasagi. She waved politely as she took her position on the far left of the stage. Arisa busted out a pair of kingblades, immediately setting them both to a yellow light setting.

"Yeahhhh!!! CHISATO!!!" Arisa yelled, perfectly blended in with the other hyped up fans.

"Hello, everyone!" Aya spoke through her mic. "We're Pastel*Palettes!"

The band hit a chord in unison, to the delight of the audience.

"We want to thank you for coming to our special performance and handshake event tonight! Our first song will be Yura Yura Ring-Dong-Dance!"

The crowd hollered. As the synth intro began, Arisa felt her stomach empty up, but now instead of dread, there was nothing but pure adrenaline running through her, her heart pumping in time with the bass beat. She waved her kingblades again and yelled with everyone else.

_**Yura Yura Yura Yura Ring-Dong...** _

_**Yura Yura Yura Yura Ring-Dong...** _

Arisa and the entire crowd joined in, chanting. Yura Yura Yura Ring-Dong!

The instrumental gave way to Aya's vocals in the first part of the verse, and she did her thing, dancing around with her charisma and energy. Aya has come such a long way, Arisa thought to herself as she could feel her eyes begin to well up from excitement. She wiped them away with her arm and braced herself for the calls that she learned from all those hours reading forums.

Chisato came in with the beat with her turn on the vocals, but instead of admiring her, Arisa swept herself away into the fan chants. Woo! Woohoo! Ohhhhh, Fuwa Fuwa Fuwa Fuwa!

In the pre-chorus Aya and Chisato traded lines while Arisa timed her blades to match Maya's drum shots, and when the build-up beat came in she chanted with everyone, Ohhhhh-hey! Ohhhhhh-hey! Ohhhhhh-hey!

_**Miss you...** _

_**Miss you...** _

MISS YOU!!

In unison, Aya and Chisato harmonized their lonely heart lyric perfectly, and everyone exploded into a rhythmic fever, band and crowd alike.

Arisa waved her blades back and forth and lost herself completely, but not once did she take her eyes off of Chisato, who in Arisa's mind, was nothing less than utterly brilliant in the way she shone on stage. And with the end of the chorus, Arisa screamed Hey! Hey! Hey! along to the instrumental break.

Maybe for a brief second, Arisa thought, the two of them had exchanged passing glances.

<>

"What a wonderful show!" Aya exclaimed during the final MC segment of their short 3-song set. "This is it for our concert, but please stick around for the meet and greet shortly after!"

The crowd applauded and waved their lights around.

"But before we finish up here, I just want to say something."

"Aya-chan, you don't have to." Chisato pleaded.

"Of course I have to. Everyone in this room knows, right? That it's Chisato-chan's birthday? How about we end the night with one final song!"

Aya took the mic out from the stand and pointed it at the crowd, and everyone joined in for an impromptu happy birthday to their beloved bassist.

The crowd, and the rest of the band applauded for Chisato, and in spite of her temporary embarrassment, Chisato bowed respectfully to her peers and to the audience in appreciation for all of their support. Shortly after, the band walked off to get ready for the next stage of the event.

Even though the concert portion had ended, Pastel*Palettes fans still lined up for their handshake and photo-op. Arisa quickly waved goodbye to HinaBop, hoping that she would meet her again somehow, but all that went through her mind was making sure she got a ticket for her handshake. And while it was indeed her birthday, it didn't seem to make too significant a difference in the Chisato merchandise sold at the venue.

Arisa secured a ticket for a handshake with Chisato, having bought a special-themed PasuPare single with the band's bassist exclusively on the cover. She eyed the lines beginning to form in the main lobby, and she took her time heading there.

This time around, there weren't any familiar faces in front or behind her. Even Maeno, who she met outside in line, was nowhere to be found. Maybe he already lined up long in advance and was able to wish her a happy birthday? It was possible, Arisa thought, suddenly in awe of how devoted Pastel*Palette's fans were.

The more she looked around the more that feeling sank in, that of her own devotion to the girl she had indescribable feelings for, as both a fan and even more than that. But was this the best place to just let all of those thoughts out? She hadn't thought this far, and even during the concert there was no time to think it through, as she just got lost in Chisato's radiance onstage.

She took off her face mask and took a deep breath. Just go with what's in her heart, as Kasumi would put it. Jeez, that girl. She was right, though, and Arisa was thankful for being best friends with her.

"Next in line, please!" A staff member announced. This was it.

Arisa wiped the sweat off her hands onto her pants and stood face to face with Chisato Shirasagi, bassist of Pastel*Palettes. She only had 10 seconds to say what was on her mind, and as the girl in front of her looked back and smiled at the familiarity of the situation, she knew what she had to say.

"Happy birthday, Chisato-san." Arisa said, her heart nearly leaping out of her chest as she held Chisato's hand in hers.

Chisato leaned forward a tiny bit, anticipating what Arisa would say next.

"I...never get the chance to tell you this because I never found the opportunity but...here goes! I hope all of your dreams come true, and I hope to continue sharing my supportive feelings going forward!"

Arisa closed her eyes in sheer embarrassment. She couldn't stand to say anything further or even look her senpai in the face. All she felt was the sweat on her back and her breath rapidly escaping her chest. After a brief pause, she felt a soft touch against her cheeks and a clear voice whisper into her ears.

"I'll see you again soon, Arisa-chan~"

There was a feeling in Arisa's chest, the same _kirakiradokidoki_ that she felt whenever she was with PoPiPa, but at the same time, it was also unfamiliar and wonderful. As the staff escorted her away from the line, she didn't look back.

Arisa stepped out into the street and looked up at starry night sky. She looked forward to coming to school the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by Oshi ga Budokan Ittekuretara Shinu, or oshibudo for short. It's a great anime/manga, I can't recommend it highly enough!


End file.
